The Sun and the Moon
by Neji4evs
Summary: Naruto is killed on a mission, and Konoha falls apart. Three years later he returns with no memory, but still manages to start putting back together the things that were broken, especially the heart of a young uchiha... PLEASE READ ITS GOOD!
1. Chapter 1

**The Sun and the Moon Chapter 1**

The three of them were pinned to the ground with kunai that had pierced through their skin. Akumu, the man who had trapped them, laughed at their weakness. They couldn't have hoped to defeat this nightmare. Not with the strength of Sakura Haruno, the speed of Sasuke Uchiha; not even the agility and precision of the renowned Kakashi could bring him down. Akumu stepped towards them.

"Your reputation precedes you, Kakashi Hatake." Akumu prepared to plunge the great sword into the jounin's heart, when from nowhere he was flung backwards after receiving an uppercut to the chin. The two students and their sensei stared at the figure of their saviour.

He had hair like the sun and bright blue, piercing eyes, as well as a familiar smirk on his face.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled in relief of seeing their teammate.

"Sorry I'm late, but the hero usually does arrive at the last minute." He said. He had stormed off after Sasuke had undermined him with his cruel words just before the beginning of the mission. They had followed and Naruto and discovered this man, Akumu, on their way.

Akumu was slowly regaining balance.

"Dobe, behind you!" Sasuke warned, still struggling against the kunai pinning him to the floor.

But Naruto was ready; he turned and ran at the villain with a chakra induced rasengan in his hand, ready to strike. Akumu turned with his sword ready, in defence, and they collided with massive force.

After a moments silence, Akumu, dead, fell backwards and spiralled off the cliff face behind him, into the valley below, never to be seen again.

"Yes, Naruto you did it!" Sakura screamed happily. Naruto turned slowly towards them, and it was then they realised the jagged sword sticking out through his chest.

Naruto's blue eyes, usually full of life, were blank and hopeless. With a cough and a splutter, Naruto began to fall.

Sasuke freed himself first and ran towards his friend, swearing under his breath.

He reached out and felt his hands clasp something; Naruto's shirt? _Yes, I caught him _Sasuke thought to himself, but the blonde kept falling.

He disappeared over the cliff edge, into the valley filled with poisonous gas below, following suit of his assailant.

His team mates appeared beside him, and It was only when Sakura started screaming incredulously with desperation in her voice, and Kakashi fell to his knees despite his training to never show emotion and whispered to himself; _Na… Naruto… _that Sasuke realised the truth of the situation.

Naruto Uzumaki was dead.

Sasuke was in disbelief. Rooted to the spot, unable to move with the shock of what had just happened. Shaking, he opened his hand, recalling that he was sure he had grabbed _something. _He stared at the necklace he had jerked from Naruto's neck before he fell, an aqua stone hanging from its black thread.

_Naruto… is… gone?_

The young Uchiha fell to the ground beside his friends, but it didn't feel the same without the presence of the blonde laughing cheerfully beside him.

It was raining when they arrived back in Konoha.

They entered the office of their Hokage, Sakura barely containing her tears.

"Report." The Lady Tsunade said, without looking up at the unfinished team. It seemed only Kakashi had the strength to speak.

"L… Lady Hokage… the mission was a success, but with one casualty…" He said with despair in his voice.

It was then that the Hokage looked up and scanned the fragments of the team. She saw a distraught Sakura on the verge of tears, unable to look her in the eyes. The dark-haired form of Sasuke, not speaking or making any movement whatsoever. And the utter hurt that filled the eye of the only one visible on the copy-ninja's face.

But no bright, cheerful, bragging young ninja by the name of Naruto Uzumaki.

Tsunade gasped, and her eyes widened in disbelief. _Not Naruto… _it was then that the Uchiha walked silently forward and placed something on her desk. The Hokage's eyes wandered towards the object. It was a necklace. Her necklace.

Inside, her stomach became tight, as did her lips. She scrunched her palms into fists and shook with anger at the memory of her brother… her lover… and now…

"Get… Out." Tsunade said quietly with force.

The three ninjas left the office in grief.

A funeral was held. They gave Naruto a memorial stone, since his body was never found. Some stood in silent sorrow. Others cried.

No one had ever really thought the blonde would die. It had never occurred to them what the village would be like without him. It was a death fit for a shinobi, they said. Many others had died before him, but for some reason, without his presence, things started to fall apart.

When Iruka, the father who had adopted Naruto, found out about his son's death, cried out in anger at Kakashi for letting something like this happen, and when Kakashi didn't reply, Iruka attacked the silent jounin. A fight broke out between chunin and the jounin ninjas as they tried to hold each contestant back, which left the two ranks of ninja divided.

Hinata couldn't look at Neji without being reminded of Naruto's face, so the two Hyuga's stopped training together, and the families drifted further apart.

Asuma and Kurenai broke up over a quarrel on the subject of "an honourable death" after discussing Naruto.

Sakura trained so often and hard as to stop thinking about Naruto that she was admitted to hospital constantly due to extreme exhaustion.

Sasuke became more distant than ever, if that was possible.

But, over time, after enough tears had been spilled to fill an ocean, the memory of Naruto became less painful. Eventually, when they thought of him, instead of crying, they could laugh.

Every year the old friends of Naruto would gather on the anniversary of his death, in remembrance of the boy they had once loved. They could smile once more, despite the knowledge that they would never see him again.

Until one fateful day, when the blonde returned.

Hope you like it! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL ADD THE NEXT CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 2

**Those once Loved Chapter 2**

_Four years later_

Two seventeen year-olds sat at a table at a restaurant with their sensei, after another successful mission.

"Well done team, mission accomplished." Kakashi said. "The foods on me."

"Wow, thanks Kakashi sensei!" The taller, more matured figure of Sakura Haruno said, then ordered.

The dark-haired boy grunted his thanks, and did the same.

While discussing their mission, they got onto the topic of the person they'd had to assassinate. Assassination was usually left up to ANBU, but they weren't eliminating someone of danger, they were putting someone who was suffering out of their misery.

"She was just a kid, I feel so terrible for having to do that to her…" Said Sakura, slurping her noodles.

"It was a quick death, or a long, painful journey into the afterlife… we were doing her a favour, Sakura." Kakashi assured her. Sasuke grunted.

"We get our mission, we follow orders. We can't feel for the victims, it just makes it harder." Sasuke said smoothly.

"Yeah, but she was just the age of a genin; we were genin once." Sakura replied.

"If we show emotions, we can't hope to get stronger as shinobi. This is the path we've chosen. If you want to become a better kunoichi, you have to stop appreciating others feelings and focus on the task at hand." Sasuke continued. "That's the life we lead, emotion is a luxury we can't afford to have."

Sakura usually hung on every word Sasuke said, but this time he'd gone too far. He'd been getting more heartless lately, but that comment had pushed her over the edge.

She stopped and placed down her noodles, and Kakashi watched the two from across the table.

"God, Sasuke! Why do you have to be so… emotionless! Don't you feel anything! Sometimes feelings are a good thing you know!" She yelled at him. "Maybe I'm not as good of a ninja as you, but at least I can feel! You should take a page from my book once in a while! Maybe if you weren't so heartless Naruto would still be…"

The restaurant had gone silent. Sakura stopped when she realised she'd mentioned his name. Kakashi and Sakura knew that "Naruto" was a taboo word for Sasuke. They still grieved for him, and remembered him with joy… but when Sasuke remembered, he would wallow in silence and you couldn't get a word out of him for days. And to use Naruto against him like an insult… like blaming him for his death… Sakura knew it was low. But she was angry.

She stormed out of the restaurant, with many eyes on her as she went.

The "Naruto" ice had been broken; Kakashi had to mention it now, or he'd never get the chance again.

"Speaking of Naruto…" Kakashi spoke with caution. "His anniversary is coming up. Everyone will be there as usual… its tomorrow night at the Hyuga's. Neji and Hinata are on speaking terms again, so…"

Sasuke didn't look at Kakashi once as he spoke. He decided to take the forceful approach.

"Look, just be there." Kakashi said. "It's once a year and it would mean a lot to…"

Sasuke suddenly stood.

"To who, Kakashi?" Sasuke asked. "Mean a lot to Naruto? Naruto's gone, Kakashi. He'd dead. We watched him die, remember? I don't know why you people insist on remembering him so much… it would be easier if we just all forgot, and maybe we could just get on with our lives."

Sasuke left the restaurant, as Sakura had, but with his natural smoothness and calamity.

_That went better than I thought it had. _Kakashi thought to himself, and pulled out the latest edition of the "Make out Series", whilst helping himself to Sakura's left over noodles.

_The next day…_

Just like always, the Uchiha had dinner alone. He ate in silence, and left the empty house with his head down. The sun was just setting on the streets of Konoha, and as Sasuke walked past Ichiraku, he reminisced about that morning when Sakura had ran up to him yelling _"I'm sorry I yelled at you, Sasuke! Please go out with me, I have enough emotion for the both of us…!" _Sasuke sighed at the girl's enthusiasm.

The streets were basically empty except for a few late workers, and as Sasuke wandered past the Hyuga residence, he could hear the Naruto's Anniversary party going on inside quite clearly. There was music and shouting, and the whole house was lit up with extravagances for the celebration. From the window he could see Rock Lee agitating an unamused Neji (who had obviously been forced to wear a party hat) and the dance floor filled with teenagers. He saw the older ninjas too, standing around drinking sake; the chunin, the jounins, even the pervert Jiraiya and the Lady Tsunade had made an appearance.

Just like always. As Kakashi had warned him. Sasuke continued past the house, and took the walk he did once a year, on that night.

He walked quietly out of the house-filled streets, and up to the training ground where he and the dobe had first met, years before they'd even graduated from the academy…

_Sasuke Uchiha wandered the training ground in the hot sun. As he neared a clearing, he saw a figure lying face down on the ground. Sasuke, confused by what he saw, ran to the body, which he soon discovered was that of a young, blonde boy, no older than he was. He frowned and turned it over. Whiskers and a grin were all that covered his face; he was fine, just unconscious._

_The dark-haired boy turned around and began to walk away, when he felt a presence behind him. He stepped aside just before the blonde could jump him. The other boy fell to the ground with an "oof"._

"_What you doing leaving me all alone for?" The blonde yelled at Sasuke, and the other boy frowned. "I could have been dead for all you know, idiot!"_

"_I knew you weren't dead." The Uchiha said boredly. "And it's Sasuke."_

_The blonde grumbled, and attempted to attack him again, but before he was able to, Sasuke pounced, wrestling the dobe to the ground. _

"_You shouldn't just attack people like that." Sasuke said while holding him down. "Who are you anyway? And why were you lying out here in the sun?"_

"_My name's Naruto!" He replied defiantly. "And not that it's any of your business, but I was practising my weapon techniques!"_

_The blonde jumped from under Sasuke, and threw a kunai at a tree, without managing to even dent it. Naruto grumbled. _

"_You're holding it wrong." Sasuke told him, and showed him the proper way of handling the knife._

_Naruto, after glaring at the other boy, did it the way he had shown him, and succeeded at implanting the weapon into the tree. The blonde smiled at himself._

"_Ha! I did it!" He screamed excitedly, and fell onto his back, staring into the sky._

"_Wh… what are you doing?" Sasuke asked him. _

"_The sun looks different from this view." He said. "It's weird."_

_Sasuke, after a moment's thought, lay on the ground next to the dobe, and looked into the sky. _

"_The sun… it looks like you." Sasuke said. He looked over at the boy next to him and, smiling, closed his eyes. _

"_You know Sasuke, you kind of remind me of the moon." Naruto told him and Sasuke felt Naruto wrap his two fingers are Sasuke's, and together the two friends bathed in the sun. _

"_The sun and the moon are never actually together, but they're still friends, right?" Naruto whispered soon after._

_Sasuke smiled as the breeze rustled his cheeks. _

"_Of course they are." Sasuke said. "Always."_

It was dark by the time he reached the training ground. Sasuke sat on the edge of the nearby river, his feet dipping slightly into the water. He never showed it, but since Naruto had died, Sasuke felt empty. He felt incomplete and ached miserably. His stomach turned whenever he thought of Naruto…

_Naruto…_

Sasuke frowned at himself for being so weak, and fell onto his back. He looked into the stars, and felt the familiar rustle of the breeze on his face.

From across the river, he heard voices. Sitting up, he discovered that it was Kiba and Shikamaru that were interrupting him. Sasuke sighed. _Great, here come over-enthusiastic and doesn't give a damn…_

The two spotted him.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Kiba yelled. "What you doing out here all on your lonesome when there's a party going on? Sakura's pretty pissed at you for not turning up."

"Yeah, it's a drag, but you're gonna cop it tomorrow… Oh my God, who is that?" Shikamaru said in horror, pointing to the space behind Sasuke.

Sasuke turned and his heart skipped a beat. It was like all his nightmares had come back to haunt him… was he hallucinating? Surely the figure of Naruto before him couldn't be real…

But Shikamaru had said so. Sasuke wiped his eyes, but the figure didn't go away. Kiba and Shikamaru jumped across the river.

Sasuke realised that he was covered in blood, from head to toe, covered in lacerations.

"Help… me…" He heard the ghost of Naruto whisper… except it wasn't a ghost. It was real.

"Sasuke, what are you doing? Catch him!" Kiba yelled from behind him as they caught up to Sasuke. The figure of Naruto was obviously barely holding himself up, and he began to fall…

Memories of the past flashed before Sasuke's eyes and like de ja vu he saw the moment of Naruto's death repeating itself in his head. He couldn't let him fall, except Sasuke couldn't move his feet... everything was going in slow motion…

_Move Sasuke…_

"Sasuke, snap out of it!" They yelled from behind.

_Naruto… _

"He's not listening to us…" He heard Shikamaru grumble.

_Move… MOVE!_

He felt his leg take a step forward, and the rest of his body followed. He sped towards Naruto, but couldn't manage his usual legendary speed.

He reached for Naruto, feeling his fingers scrape past the fragments of his shirt, but not grabbing anything…

_Just like last time…_

Naruto hit the floor with a thud, and Sasuke stood before him with his eyes wide and his hands shaking.

He hadn't been able to catch him. He'd let his friend fall for the second time…

Shikamaru and Kiba were at Naruto's side within moments.

"It's impossible!" Kiba exclaimed. "You don't think it's really him, do you? Could just be a transformation jutsu…"

"No one can keep up a jutsu in this state…" Shikamaru replied. "It doesn't matter; we've got to get him to the hospital, whoever he is."

Shikamaru and Kiba put an arm of Naruto's each around their shoulders and stood. Shikamaru glanced at Sasuke, who was paler than usual…

"Sasuke, maybe you should go tell Sakura." He said warily. "It doesn't look like you're taking this too well…"

"No." Sasuke said immediately. "I'm coming with you to the hospital."

Shikamaru could tell his decision was final and nodded, and the three of them jumped towards the hospital.

Sasuke felt different. For so many years when he was young, he and Naruto had always been together from the day they met. He always felt the presence of Naruto's chakra right beside him… without it he felt incomplete. So when Naruto died it was like having part of his soul wrenched out, and he'd had to live like that for years… empty… incomplete… half a soul… like the moon without its sun.

And to have that familiar chakra so close to him again was like warmth on his skin… but so terrifyingly familiar that he could barely contain himself.

Ahead of him, he could hear Shikamaru grumbling about Sasuke under his breath. Sasuke barred his teeth in anger at them, and pushed on so he caught up to them within seconds.

"Let's hurry, he's losing a lot of blood." Sasuke insisted. Shikamaru and Kiba exchanged glances.

"You know Sasuke, the chances of it actually being Naruto are minimal…" Shikamaru started, but Sasuke interrupted.

"His shirt." He said.

"What?"

"His shirt." Sasuke told them. "Lift up his shirt. You'll see what I mean."

They pulled up the bottom of Naruto's bloodied shirt just enough for them to see a black mark like a tattoo.

"A sealing jutsu?" Shikamaru asked.

"That's something you can't copy." Sasuke informed them. "No offence, but I've known Naruto longer than you have. I know more about him then he does himself…"

_The two young boys laughed and splashed in the coolness of the river on that hot day. They had known each other a few years now, and spent a majority of their time together._

"_Hey, what's that?" Sasuke asked, looking at the strange mark on the blonde's stomach. Immediately, the grin was wiped from Naruto's face and he got out of the river, pulling his shirt on._

"_What's wrong?" Sasuke asked again, following Naruto as he walked away. _

"_Nothing!" Naruto said. "You don't have to know everything about me, teme! I don't want you to leave me too…"_

"_I'm not gonna ditch you because of some stupid tattoo." Sasuke growled, grabbing Naruto's shoulder and forcing him to look at you. "The sun and the moon have to know everything about each other, so that they don't get in each other's way. That's why they work in such perfect sync."_

_Naruto stopped, but couldn't look Sasuke in the eye._

"_But you're gonna leave me." Naruto said under his breath. "Just like the others did."_

"_I'm not the others, dobe." Sasuke said. "I'm your brother."_

_Sasuke held up his two first fingers in front of Naruto's face, urging him to join in. Naruto, with a look of uncertainty and hurt from the past on his face, paused for a moment, then wrapped his two fingers around Sasuke's like they often did at times like these._

"_I don't know what it is, but the adults… they hate me for it. They call me a monster and try to hurt me when I'm not looking. Sometimes I hear a voice…" Naruto told Sasuke everything, and Sasuke listened like the brother he was to Naruto, not once wanting to hate him, but simply wanting even more to help him through it._

"I know that chakra better than I know my own." Sasuke stated, and sped ahead of the tow ninjas, bounding towards the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters or places and stuff like that**

**Chapter 3**

His mind was like broken glass; he could only recall fragments of what had happened…

Naruto's limp body being laid down on the gurney, and countless medical ninja arriving to assist. It was pandemonium. They yelled orders at each other as the ripped off his shirt to assess the damage, and whispering to each other about the identity of their patient when they had the chance.

Sasuke could only stand and watch as they gasped in horror at the wounds he'd received. Kiba had left almost immediately to inform the hokage, and Shikamaru watched Sasuke warily. They began to frantically roll Naruto deeper into the hospital.

Sasuke went to follow them, but Shikamaru put his hand on Sasuke's chest, stopping him.

"Sasuke, you can't go in there. Naruto will be fine with them, they're trained professionals-"

Sasuke pushed Shikamaru away and followed the gurney, watching from a few metres back as they rolled it into the surgery room, Naruto's lacerated body oozing with blood.

A nurse stopped him in his tracks.

"I'm sorry sir, we can't let you-"

"Get off me!" Sasuke suddenly said. Some older shinobi arrived to contain him as he forced the nurse out of the way, trying desperately to follow them. He could barely breathe as the doors to the room closed and he got one last look at Naruto before-

And that was all he could remember. He wasn't sure whether he'd been knocked out, fainted, or fell asleep, but he woke up on the couch of the common room in the hospital, with a headache and a blanket draped over the top of him.

He sat up suddenly, looking around. The teen checked his watch; 1:00am. He'd arrived at around 7:00pm the previous night… he'd been here for hours. His memory was so hazy, maybe it had all been a dream?

His heart skipped a beat at the thought. It would be easier if it weren't true, but his heart yearned desperately for it to be real. For Naruto to be back here, in Konoha…

He gasped and sat up. He had to find Naruto-

"3-62." A voice said, and he saw Shikamaru sitting on the chair next to him, with a bored look and a raised eyebrow. "He's in room 3-62. But the way you're handling it… Sasuke, I don't think you should see him. He's not in a good way. Look, I'm not one to stop you. Go ahead, but be prepared for the worst, okay?"

The lazy-ass? Why the hell had he stayed with him for all these hours?

"Now that you're awake, I can leave." Shikamaru said. "I didn't want to stay with you, but… I don't know, I thought I owed it to Naruto to see that you were okay."

Sasuke watched him go, leaving him alone in the empty common room. He stood immediately, feeling tired and light headed. Once he'd righted himself, he went in search of Naruto's room.

3-62. Sasuke had his palm wrapped around the handle, but he could barely bring himself to do it.

_Open the door, Sasuke._

It slid open easily, and he saw the blonde as he entered the room.

He was covered almost entirely in bandages, except for his face. His expression didn't look serene and peaceful; it was as if he was in pain. Sasuke could barely move, and his breaths came out in gasps.

"Na… Naruto?" He whispered. Yesterday had been hazy and confusing, but now he was here, right in front of him. His long lost brother.

He looked older and more mature, but still had that healthy tan about him, and the three lines on either side of his face as a result of the demon were still etched into his face. Sasuke ran his finger across the indentations, almost smiling at the thought of hearing him laugh again.

Sasuke's heart beat at 100 miles an hour. It was terrifying, but the relief was incredible. He looked from the door, to Naruto, and back again, but had made his decision before he'd even processed the question.

He sat down on the chair next to Naruto's bed, the night of the moon shining in on them both.

He was staying. However long it took.

Sasuke had been there for hours. Nurses checked on Naruto regularly, but since it was still the dark hours of the early morning, no one of importance had come to visit. Sasuke used this time to his advantage.

It was the same Naruto. He still had the same look of pain as he did all those years ago. Back then, it had been only Sasuke who'd been able to change it to a smile...

"_Naruto? Naruto!" Sasuke heard Sakura's voice before he saw her._

_It was about a year after they'd graduated from the academy, & Team 7 were supposed to have been meeting at the training ground as usual, but he'd found them here instead, outside Naruto's apartment, calling his name. _

"_What's going on?" He asked as he arrived. Kakashi looked over to him. _

"_Naruto won't come out of his apartment." Kakashi said. "We tried talking to him but he's not even answering us... pretty strange for Naruto."_

Oh no, _Sasuke thought to himself. Naruto was having one of his "Kyuubi attacks", as he referred to them. He'd handled them many a time before, but they weren't a pretty sight…_

_There were times when the demon latched onto Naruto's mind and forced pictures into it… memories of torture and horror and pain… and Naruto just couldn't handle it. _

"_Let me talk to him." Sasuke said, reaching into the pot plant next to the door and pulling out the spare key, where Naruto hid it. He entered the apartment silently._

"_Do you want me to-" Kakashi started, but Sasuke quickly interrupted. _

"_No!" Sasuke said. "No, just wait here…"_

_The blinds were closed and an air of darkness was emitted to every corner of the room. The place was ravaged and he could hear the cries of Naruto from the door. _

_Sasuke walked slowly around the corner, and saw his friend immediately. He was crouched in the corner, holding his shoulders where blood was streaming from as a result of Naruto clutching them so hard._

_He rocked back and forth on his feet and was shaking his head, mumbling to himself, a look of pain on his face and tears threatening to escape his eyes. _

_Sasuke approached cautiously. _

"_Pl… please…" Naruto cried softly to himself. "Just go away… stop it… please…"_

_Apparently, he didn't notice Sasuke. He got down on his knees next to his friend. _

"_Naruto?" Sasuke said, but Naruto didn't hear him. "Naruto, I need you to listen to me; it isn't real. None of it's real. I'm real, see?"_

_Sasuke pulled Naruto's hand from his bloody shoulder and forced his two front fingers into position around his own, and Sasuke held their hands there. He rested his forehead against that of his brother's. _

"_Hey, come on." Sasuke said. "It's me, Naruto. It's me."_

_Sasuke held them there, with their heads against each other so they only had to whisper to hear each other's voices, with their fingers wrapped into their handshake that had formed long ago. _

_They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Naruto slowly began to stop rocking, and ceased his mumbling. He blinked with those piercing blue eyes, and life was breathed into him, once again, by Sasuke. _

"_Sasu...ke?" Naruto whispered desperately, as if clinging to the word. _

"_Yeah." Sasuke said, relieved that he was speaking normally again. "It's okay. I'm here."_

"_Kyuubi... he..." Naruto started weakly. Sasuke wondered how long he'd been like this; it could have been all night. He wished he gotten to him sooner._

"_Yeah. I know." Sasuke said. "It wasn't real. Remember who's real."_

"_You." Naruto breathed. "You're real." He said it as if he was reminding himself, then almost smiled, and allowed himself to collapse. _

_Sasuke caught the blonde before he could hit the floor, pulled his arm around his neck and supporting his weight, basically carried him back to his bed and laid him down to rest. He paused for a moment to stare at the blonde, finally at peace, then went to inform Kakashi Sensei that Naruto wasn't well and couldn't take part in the mission today, and that he was staying back to watch over him. _

"Sasuke?" He snapped out of his daydream to the voice of Sakura pulling the door open. "Sasuke, Shikamaru told me to get here immediately. What's going..."

She turned towards the figure in the hospital bed, and her eyes widened. She stopped in her tracks. Sakura's breathing became heavy and she began to shake.

"Sasuke..." Sakura whispered. "Is this some kind of sick joke? What is this?"

"It's Naruto." Sasuke said, trying to ignore the jump in his stomach as he said his name. "It's him. It's the real Naruto, just as you see it."

Sakura tried to speak but she choked on her words. She felt weak and heavy, and had to lean against the wall in attempt to keep herself upright. For a moment, she heard only her heartbeat loud and clear and Naruto's last words echoing through her mind, and saw only the boy's face... if you could call it that, for it was clear to Sakura that Naruto was no longer a boy, but a young man. He had changed, just like she had... physically and mentally.

Sakura walked over to the middle of the room and sat on the bed. She felt Naruto's weight shift as she did so, and laid one of her hands on his, and placed her other against Naruto's cheek. It was cold and rough, but she felt his warm chakra like a light beckoning to her.

For years she thought she had loved Sasuke, but he'd changed since Naruto died. Finally, she told herself the truth.

She faced the fact, the pure honesty of what she felt in her heart. When Naruto had fallen of that cliff, she'd felt nothing less than pure despair; it was the most intense longing she'd ever felt.

More intense than anything she'd felt for Sasuke.

She loved Naruto.

Just being able to say it in her mind was an awakening, and suddenly the tears began to pour from her eyes and she wrapped her arms around him, weeping into his shoulder.

It was at that moment, that she promised herself she'd never doubt her love for Naruto again. And this time, during this incredible twist of fate, she made a pact with herself to make her love for him known.

She wasn't letting him go a second time.

After Sakura had calmed down, she wiped her eyes and allowed Sasuke to explain the situation.

"Okay." Sakura said. "Well, until Lady Tsunade can analyse him, I guess we won't know for sure. I'm going to go home and get some rest, pack some clothes; we'll probably be here a while, from the looks of is injuries. Are you coming?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"Sasuke, you'll need to sleep sometime." She told him. "You can't stay here forever. It's four in the morning, for goodness sake! I was only up this late because of the party... ironic, isn't it..."

"I'm staying here." Sasuke said with finality, and Sakura, after raising her eyebrow at her friend, shrugged and left the hospital.

Over the next two and a half weeks, Sasuke and Sakura referred to events in days.

On day 1, Lady Tsunade came to the hospital to analyse Naruto, and all of Konoha had heard rumours about the blonde's return.

On day 2, Kakashi arrived back from his solo mission, and practically fainted when he saw the blonde lying on the bed, and from then on, when he wasn't on missions, visited at least twice a day.

It had felt like the whole village had visited Naruto at least once. Shikamaru was the most common visitor besides the rest of team 7. When Shikamaru wasn't working strategies for Lady Tsunade, he spent the rest of his spare time in the hospital.

Even Rock Lee and Neji visited pretty often; about once every two days, maybe three.

Sakura only went home at night, to get some rest.

Sasuke didn't leave at all, not once. Sakura brought him spare clothes, and he showered in the hospital's public bathroom.

Tsunade kept the two of them off missions out of respect, but it couldn't go on like that forever.

The hospital room seemed fake. The top layer was a masquerade of joy and disbelief for Naruto's return; but truly, on the inside, they all felt like they were on the edge of a knife, unsure if they'd be able to handle falling to the edge that involved Naruto not waking up.

It was on day 11, however, that the blonde finally woke from his fretful slumber.

Sorry it took so long! And I know it's taking ages for Naruto to wake up, but he does next chapter, promise!

Please review, and also I need you guys to vote on the ending;

Sasuke dies

Naruto dies

They both die

They both live

If you don't vote, I AM GOING WITH OPTION a) AND SASUKE WILL DIE!


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND ALL STUFF RELATED TO NARUTO THIS IS FULLY FAN MADE**

Wow I've doubled my reviews just by telling people to vote; by the way, the votes are in for the ending, so it looks like Naruto and Sasuke will both be… it's a surprise.

**Chapter 3**

It was 8:00am on the 11th day since Naruto had been discovered. Sakura walked into the hospital room, right on time, as usual, yawning.

Sasuke had fallen asleep on the chair next to Naruto's bed again. Sakura rolled her eyes and threw a change of clothes at him.

Sasuke jerked awake, surprised. He looked around to see Sakura plonking a bag on the table at the end of Naruto's bed, and a change of clothes in his lap.

"Go shower and change." Sakura said. "You stink, and you need to look sharp for Lady Tsunade; she's visiting again today."

Sasuke rubbed his eyes and nodded, heading out of the hospital room for the showers.

With Sakura sure of her love for Naruto, it had been easier for her to treat Sasuke more like a friend with admiration instead of an obsession. It was nice.

Sakura pulled a new bouquet of flowers from the bag and replaced them with the ones that were slowly dying next to Naruto's bed.

She watched Naruto for a moment; so still and silent. Sakura smiled, leaning over to kiss the unconscious blonde on the cheek lightly.

His wounds had been healing for so long; she was starting to get worried; usually Naruto was the fastest healer she knew, but the process of rehabilitation at the moment was slow...

But Lady Tsunade had said that he should have been dead because of the damage he received to the head. So she should be thankful. Sakura settled on the matter as Kakashi Sensei walked into the room.

"Morning, Sakura." He said lightly.

"Hey, Kakashi Sensei!" Sakura said with enthusiasm. Kakashi was taken aback.

"Cheery today, aren't we?" Kakashi noticed. "Is this an act for the hokage's visit?"

"Of course not." She replied. "But I have a really good feeling about today. I think this is it."

Kakashi sighed. She'd said the same thing yesterday, and the day before...

"Sakura, don't get your hopes up with Naruto..." Kakashi was about to give her a lecture when Sasuke walked in, exhausted in fresh clothes, with Tsunade close behind him.

"Good morning, Lady Hokage." Kakashi said with respect.

Sakura bowed quickly.

"Lovely to see you, ma'am!" She said.

Sasuke grunted.

Tsunade smiled.

"I'm glad I got you all here; I need to talk to you about Naruto." Tsunade told them. "I received an update of his progress from the medical ninjas yesterday, and I've been able to analyse them."

She paused for a moment, glancing at Naruto.

"For what I can establish, Naruto is going to be okay." She said, and there was a sigh of relief on the room.

"But..." The Hokage started, but was interrupted; not by Kakashi, Sakura or Sasuke, but by someone else.

It was a sigh. Quiet and usually unnoticeable, but it grabbed the attention of the ninjas in the room immediately, and they all gathered around Naruto's bed.

Naruto was mumbling ever-so-slightly. He shook his head and squinted... then slowly, he opened his eyes.

Sasuke froze on the spot. Finally, _finally_, he had the privilege of seeing those intensely blue, overpowering eyes. Sasuke was tempted to reach for Naruto, and felt his body involuntarily moving forward to embrace him-

But before he could even take a step, Sakura had wrapped her arms the blonde, weeping and pulling him close to her.

"Oh, Naruto!" Sakura said. "Naruto, don't leave me again! Promise you won't leave me again!"

For a moment they watched Sakura crying into Naruto's shoulder as he sat upright. Naruto's face was blank and empty. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

_What was wrong? Why wasn't Naruto responding?_

"Wh... what's going on..." Naruto mumbled quietly, his eyes weary.

Sakura pulled away from him, looking into the blonde's eyes.

"Naruto, it's me!" Sakura shrieked, placing a hand on his cheek.

"As I was saying..." Tsunade began. "Naruto had severe damage to his brain. He can't remember a thing."

There was a thick silence that hung in the air, enveloping them all.

Sakura felt herself falling down a dark hole, her depression enveloping her whole, just like it had when he'd first died. It was like being granted heaven, and having it pulled from your grasp when you were just starting to understand its beauty.

Sakura, with a tear falling softly down her cheek, shook her head.

_It doesn't matter, _she thought to herself. _I'll just have to make him fall in love with me all over again._

Sakura had made a promise to never leave Naruto and to make her love for him known, and she wasn't going to break that pact.

"I... I..." Naruto mumbled, and then spoke a bit louder. "What's happening? Where am I?"

Sakura heard panic in his voice, and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Shh..." She said. It was so hard for her to speak such unfamiliar words, talking to Naruto as if she didn't know him at all, like the man she loved was a stranger. "It's okay. I'm here. My name's Sakura. Do you remember me, Naruto? Sakura?"

"No, I don't remember... I don't remember anything..." Naruto panicked. "Why can't I remember! What happened to me, who are you people?"

"Kakashi." Lady Tsunade said suddenly. "I hand Naruto over to the ANBU in three days. I want you see if you can help him to reclasp his memory before we call for desperate measures and allow deep hypnosis."

"Yes, ma'am." Kakashi said, and the Hokage left.

Kakashi turned to Naruto.

"I need you to listen to me, Naruto; that's your name, by the way." Kakashi said him.

"Na...Ru...To..." He said, as if trying it out for the first time. "Naruto."

"I know this is hard to grasp, but you must understand." Kakashi told him. "You don't have any memory at the moment. But we're going to try and help you remember."

"You've lived here most of your life." Sakura began. "You're a ninja, and we're your friends. I'm Sakura, that's your teacher, Kakashi Sensei, and that's Sasuke..."

They turned to the place where he had been standing a moment ago, but the boy with the deep, raven hair, was gone.

I know this chapter is short, but the next one will be longer. I just really wanted to get this one up.

VOTING TIME! I need to know, will this be a Sasuxnaru story or a Sakuxnaru story? Please post your thoughts in the reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: YO DOGS, I DON'T OWN NARUTO, IF YOU'VE ALREADY FIGURED OUT. PURELY FAN MADE AND NOT MAKING ANY MONEY AND ALL THAT... BASICALLY, IT'S JUST A FANFIC

_**/IMPORTANT READ/**_ Hi guys, sorry it's been a while. As you all know, I asked for you to vote on whether it would be a Sasuxnaru or a Sakuxnaru.

A majority said Sasuxnaru, however some said they'd stop reading if it was yaoi ._. so, I've made two endings.

This chapter is for EVERYONE. The following chapters will be marked as "Chapter 6 Sasuxnaru" for yaoi fans and "Chapter 6 Sakuxnaru" for everyone else.

It's not rocket science guys. I'm sure you'll figure it out.

Okay, here we go!

**The Sun and the Moon Chapter 5 (everyone)**

Sasuke ran.

He didn't stop running. His lungs burned and his throat ached but his didn't stop running full pelt, doing whatever it took to get away from that hospital.

It was so hot. After so many days in the air conditioned hospital, Sasuke couldn't believe it as his skin burned from the heat of the sun and the energy that pulsed through his veins while he struggled desperately to put as much distance between the hospital and him.

He didn't remember. Naruto hadn't remembered anything about him, not his face, or his voice, not his eyes or his hair, and most of all, not all the times they'd spent together.

All the days training in the sun.

Or the times he'd saved him from himself.

Nothing.

And Sasuke just couldn't cope.

After so many years of holding it within himself, he let the tears flow down his face, cooling his skin, streaming behind him as he raced through the streets.

Sasuke realised it would be easier to forget the blond ever existed, but he couldn't seem to let go of his face, and everything they'd once had.

So he finally stopped at none other than the training ground.

Their training ground.

And just like he had when they'd found Naruto, he lay himself down, the tears streaming onto the ground. He'd only ever once cried like this before. It was _so _long ago now. Before Naruto had fallen. Before they'd joined team 7.

In fact, it was only a year after he'd met Naruto for the first time that it had happened...

"_YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR MIND!" The young Uchiha had yelled as he'd ran toward his brother with so much fear and rage. _

_Itachi struck him, sending him to the ground in an instant. _

_Sasuke lay there, unable to move, as his brother whispered to him about hatred. _

_All of them. Dead. His aunt and uncle. His mother and father. Only the two brothers remained now. _

_He willingly let the darkness envelop him. _

_When he awoke, he was in pain. His whole body ached, and he didn't want it to be real. He wanted to wake up again in his residence, with his caring mother and distant brother. Anything but where he currently lay. _

_He knew where he was immediately. The hospital room was quiet, but as his senses started to focus, he heard a squeaking. Over and over, back and forth._

_He turned his head slightly to see Naruto, sitting in one of the plastic chairs, rocking continuously and hopelessly fidgeting. _

_Inside, Sasuke felt a tiny glimmer of hope. _

_When Sasuke was released from the hospital, Naruto didn't leave Sasuke's side. He could see the worry in the dobe's face although he tried to hide it. _

_It was unbearable. _

_He just wanted to be alone. _

"_YOU DON'T HAVE TO FOLLOW ME EVERYWHERE YOU KNOW!" He finally let it out on the first person he saw, and Naruto was in range; hence Sasuke's anger was being let out on him, his best friend. _

"_YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!" Sasuke continued. "NO WONDER NO ONE WANTS YOU! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

_He saw the pure heartbreak and betrayal in his blue eyes, and realised what he'd just done. _

_He'd made the one person he had left, in the whole world, hate him. _

_So Sasuke ran. He ran to the same place he always ran to. _

_Naruto and Sasuke's training ground. _

_The grass was growing fruitfully in the winter, and it was moist when he fell onto his knees in the wet grass. _

_That was when he finally began to cry, for all the things that had ever hurt him, and all the times he had hurt others. _

_And for the friendship he knew he'd just lost. _

"_Sasuke." He heard a soft voice behind him, and turned to see Naruto._

_Sasuke couldn't speak through his sobbing. His eyes cringed even more and another stream of tears began to dampen his face. _

_He was such a coward, he couldn't even say sorry. _

_Suddenly, he felt arms wrap around him, and felt the rustle of the blonde's hair against his face stained with tears. Sasuke pulled Naruto even closer into the hug, and for what seemed hours Naruto let Sasuke cry into his shoulder._

_And in the young Uchiha's world of hurt and emptiness, he knew that Naruto was reaching out his hand to save him._

/

The boy stared at him from his hiding place in the trees. The wind made his hospital clothes, a simple outfit of white pants and a top, flow gently in the breeze.

He had seen those tears before. They seemed so familiar, like a memory he saw in front of him, but he just couldn't quite reach.

The blond ninja watched for a few moments as the young man cried. He was tall and slender, pale skinned and dark-haired.

Finally, he stepped into view.

/

Sasuke felt a presence, and he immediately threw a kunai knife before he could turn to see his stalker's face.

He felt the person dodge with ease, and jumped to his feet, wiping the tears from his eyes and telling him to control himself.

He turned to see Naruto in his hospital clothes, looking at him curiously from a few feet away.

Sasuke, instead of relaxing as he usually did in the presence of his best friend, stiffened noticeably.

"You were crying." Naruto said flatly. Sasuke took a seat again on the ground next to the river, shrugging.

"Yeah. Does it matter?" Sasuke grumbled. It was so hard to speak to him. It was like he was just wearing Naruto's face; an imitation of the real thing. Of his brother by bond.

This person he was speaking to now, it couldn't be his Naruto. He was emotionless and empty, a ghost of his past torturing him.

He felt the blond come towards him, and then jumped when his hand came down upon his head, ruffling his hair.

"You're hair is SPIKY!" The blond laughed, sitting down next to Sasuke.

Sasuke stared at him in disbelief. This was something the old Naruto would have done... not the zombie from a moment ago. He stared at the smiling dobe with his eyes wide.

Could... it... be?

"Why did you follow me?" Sasuke asked. He was surprised Kakashi and Sakura let him get away that easily.

The blond shrugged.

"Why did you stay with me?" Naruto rebutted, making Sasuke look away. Naruto laughed.

"I'm curious about you." He stated. "I know I can't remember anything, but you... you seem so familiar."

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat as he listened to Naruto's recount.

"It's like..." He continued. "I'm completely separated from everyone else... but you're the single, tiny thread that's making he hold on. Like the bridge connecting me to my past. If there's anyone who can make me remember, I just have this feeling that it's you."

They stayed quiet for a moment, until Sasuke realised Naruto was watching him intently.

"What?" Sasuke asked, and his face lit up again.

"You're pretty quiet, huh?" Naruto laughed. "You kind of remind me of the moon."

Sasuke gasped inwardly, and just like all those years ago, he felt a tiny ray of hope light up inside his heart, sparking it to life again.

_Maybe... _Sasuke thought. _Just maybe... this is really him. _

"NARUTO!" He heard a woman's voice scream from behind them, and they both turned to see Sakura. "Naruto, thank god! You're not allowed to leave the hospital, you're in an unstable condition!"

"I'm fine!" Naruto replied, standing to meet the pink haired girl. "I don't want to stay at the hospital tonight! I want to see where I live!"

"Naruto, you can't!" Sakura whined. "Please, I'll show you tomorrow, but it's getting late..."

While the two of them argued, Sasuke felt the old times surfacing and knew in his heart that it was Sasuke's turn again to save Naruto from himself... and in turn, save _Sasuke _from himself as well.

/

There's chapter five for you! The rest of them will be split into Sasuxnaru and Sakuxnaru depending on what you prefer, so enjoy!


	6. Chp 6 SasuxNaru

**DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! THIS IS JUST A FANFIC!**

_**/IMPORTANT READ/ **_Okay, so from now on it'll be separated into Sasuxnaru and Sakuxnaru; this one is SASUXNARU people. If you're looking for non yaoi then go to the chapter that says "CHAPTER 6 SAKUXNARU". There is a difference.

By the way, in Sakuxnaru, it's basically the same except there's no making out; so if you want a friendship, then go to Sakuxnaru.

**The Sun and the Moon Chapter 6 (Sasuxnaru)**

Sakura had three days to make Naruto fall in love with him again. Soon, the ANBU would take him from her and perform deep hypnosis, and none of them knew what they'd find.

So, just in case somehow Naruto needed someone once he remembered, Sakura had to let him know that she was there to hold him if the situation called for it.

It wasn't until the third and final day that he was released from hospital. She was finally able to take him to the ramen shop he adored.

"You came here practically every day." Sakura said, and watched him as he examined the restaurant. She smiled, showing him in and asking for two orders of his favourite.

For a while they sat and ate, and Sakura answered all his questions about his previous life.

"Who were my parents?" he asked.

"You didn't have any." Sakura replied warily. "I'm sorry Naruto, you were an orphan."

"Oh." Was all he said. "Was I a good ninja?"

Sakura smiled, unsure how to respond.

"The best." She told him, and Naruto was ecstatic.

"Tell me about Sasuke." He said. "I want to know about Sasuke. Who was he? Was I his friend?"

Sakura felt jealousy, something she'd almost never experienced before, bubble inside of her.

"Yeah." Sakura said. "You were pretty close."

Naruto smiled at this news, and Sakura frowned. She leaned to him and took his hand.

"But so were we." Sakura said, leaving some money on the table and pulling him outside. It was dark now, only the street lights illuminating them.

"Naruto, back then... you were in love with me." Sakura explained. Naruto stared at her. "And now, Naruto, I love you too... so much..."

Naruto jerked away from her as she leaned in to kiss him.

"N... Naruto, what are you...?" Sakura started.

"I'm sorry!" Naruto said. "I don't think of you that way!"

"What!" Sakura exclaimed. "No, you've always loved me..."

"I can't." Naruto said. "It may have been like that then, but I'm in love with someone else."

Sakura's eyes widened.

"No... It can't be... not Sasuke..."

She looked up and Naruto had fled.

Sakura fell to her knees and began to weep.

Sasuke had stolen her heart once before. She couldn't let it happen to Naruto as well.

She'd just have to be persistent.

/

That night, Naruto was allowed to sleep in his own house. He lay in bed, but wasn't tired; he was alive with energy. The memory of Sakura as she'd leant in to kiss him... he cringed at the thought. There was no way he'd be able to sleep with the essence of her still clinging to his skin.

And then there was Sasuke.

The boy with the dark hair, the one who seemed so familiar. He stayed within Naruto's head no matter how hard he tried to ignore the urge to seek him out.

His heart ached to see him once more, but in his own memory, he'd spoken with him only once; yesterday when he'd escaped the hospital in his pursuit. But from that single encounter Naruto was in yearning for him.

Finally, he stopped resisting. He pulled his clothes on and left the house despite the time, in hope to discover the location of the one they called Sasuke.

/

Sasuke lay awake in his apartment. All day he hadn't been able to get his mind off Naruto. He plagued his thoughts. But Sasuke knew that today he was Sakura's. If she had her way, he would get Naruto to herself every day.

But he'd made sure that it wouldn't be the case.

It sickened him to think of Naruto with another. With Sakura... what would he do? He knew of Sakura's plans. Would he accept them? Would Naruto be with her from now on, crushing Sasuke's dreams completely?

He tossed and turned in his bed just thinking about it, jealousy consuming him.

But Naruto was still his best friend. Even if Naruto had no memory of their childhood, the times they'd spent together hadn't been wiped from history.

And it was Sasuke's job to make Naruto realise that.

Sasuke pulled himself out of bed and dressed quickly. He'd seen it in those blue eyes... the memory of them was still there. Of what they'd shared together.

Outside, the weather was still warm. He had every intention of heading directly in Naruto's apartment's direction... but some force stopped him, and he looked towards to giant carvings of the Hokage's faces.

He didn't know what urged him to look there, but it was the right decision, because he saw a miniscule figure sitting at the top of them. It was barely visible from where he stood, but just seeing that speck of yellow hair, Sasuke knew it was him.

He rushed to Naruto's side.

/

"Naruto?" A voice said, and the blond smiled. He knew he would come. He'd no idea why, but he felt it within himself that Sasuke would show his face sooner or later.

Sasuke took a seat beside him.

"It's incredible, isn't it?" Naruto exclaimed. "You can see everything!"

Sasuke grinned slightly at Naruto's reaction. As Sasuke's looked over the village, he realised it was true.

The town looked like a painting, lit up with tiny lights that reminded him of fireflies. The luminescent glow of the moon shone down upon their faces, and he watched as Naruto closed his eyes, breathing the beauty of his long lost home.

"I knew you'd come." Naruto said, dropping his grin "I don't know why though. Why is it _everything _is blank... except you?"

Sasuke turned to Naruto. He had fear in his eyes, like he was afraid of what he might reply with.

"I guess Sakura told you about how you're an orphan." Sasuke assumed. "Did she tell you my whole family was killed as well?"

"No." Naruto said softly. "I'm sorry."

Sasuke sighed.

"Don't be." He said. "It's not your fault... in fact, it's the complete opposite. You were the one that saved me. I don't know where I'd be without you... but when you disappeared, it was like losing my family all over again. You have no idea what your appearance did to me, Naruto. I'm scared, too."

Naruto chuckled lightly. Sasuke took his chance.

He wrapped his two front fingers around Naruto's and prayed desperately that he would remember.

He looked up at Naruto. Naruto looked at him. His eyes widened in recognition.

"This... I've done this before with you..." Naruto gasped. "When we were children."

_We... _That simple word was enough to make Sasuke believe, in the only one he'd ever felt like this for.

Brothers? That was the lie he told himself to mask his true feelings that he barely ever showed.

"You remember?" Sasuke asked.

"Not everything..." Naruto admitted. "Just parts... just in flashes, whenever we did this... and my feelings for you..."

Naruto smiled, and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"We were so close." Naruto realised with a grin.

And then Sasuke smiled a real smile, one that had been rarely seen by even his friends, and for that moment, at least, his world was filled with happiness.

"We _are_ so close." Sasuke corrected him, and leaned in to kiss him. Their lips met and the two ninja's worlds united like two missing puzzle pieces, finally fitting together after all this time.

When they slowly pulled away from each other, they were already missing the other's touch.

So Sasuke intertwined his fingers with Naruto's, and rested his head upon his shoulder, and for a while they simply stared at the moon.

/

"Uzumaki Naruto?" The ANBU asked him. Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto stood. They were back in the hospital. Naruto was to take part in deep hypnosis so he could recall what he'd forgotten.

Sakura stared at Sasuke in anger. It wasn't fair. He'd crushed her hopes for love twice now; firstly with him, and now with Naruto.

Sasuke gave Naruto's shoulder comforting squeeze in reassurance.

"It'll be okay." Sasuke whispered to him, but honestly, he was afraid.

"This way." The ANBU said, and Naruto followed the masked ninja through the hospital.

_He's going to remember, _Sakura told herself. _Everything will be okay._

/

_He's going to remember, _Sasuke reminded himself. _I'll finally have my Naruto back. _

/

_I'm going to remember, _Naruto realised. _I'm afraid. _

/

That was chapter 6 for Sasuxnaru! Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review please! And stay tuned!

_NEXT TIME... Naruto will remember his old life and everything in between, and lose control of Kyuubi!_


	7. Chp 6 Sakuxnaru

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO AND STUFF JUST FAN MADE**

So, this chapter is for Sakuxnaru, not Sasuxnaru. If you want Sasuxnaru, go to the chapter labelled SASUXNARU. Sasuke and Naruto will still have their friendship though, so don't get freaked out when they start to hug or something.

**The Sun and the Moon Chapter 6 (Sakuxnaru)**

Sakura had three days to make Naruto fall in love with him again. Soon, the ANBU would take him from her and perform deep hypnosis, and none of them knew what they'd find.

So, just in case somehow Naruto needed someone once he remembered, Sakura had to let him know that she was there to hold him if the situation called for it.

It wasn't until the third and final day that he was released from hospital. She was finally able to take him to the ramen shop he adored.

"You came here practically every day." Sakura said, and watched him as he examined the restaurant. She smiled, showing him in and asking for two orders of his favourite.

For a while they sat and ate, and Sakura answered all his questions about his previous life.

"Who were my parents?" he asked.

"You didn't have any." Sakura replied warily. "I'm sorry Naruto, you were an orphan."

"Oh." Was all he said. "Was I a good ninja?"

Sakura smiled, unsure how to respond.

"The best." She told him, and Naruto was ecstatic.

"Tell me about Sasuke." He said. "I want to know about Sasuke. Who was he? Was I his friend?"

Sakura felt jealousy, something she'd almost never experienced before, bubble inside of her.

"Yeah." Sakura said. "You were pretty close."

Naruto smiled at this news, and Sakura frowned. She leaned to him and took his hand.

"But so were we." Sakura said, leaving some money on the table and pulling him outside. It was dark now, only the street lights illuminating them.

"Naruto, back then... you were in love with me." Sakura explained. Naruto stared at her. "And now, Naruto, I love you too... so much..."

Naruto pulled his hand gently from her grasp, and instead put it on Sakura's cheek. He stared into her eyes, an incredible, unique cyan colour, and he smiled.

"Well, there's one thing that hasn't changed." He whispered to her, and before she could reply, Naruto pressed his lips against hers.

After all this time apart, although Naruto couldn't remember it, they'd finally found each other.

Even if it did take a little longer than expected.

/

That night, Naruto was allowed to sleep in his own house. He lay in bed, but wasn't tired; he was alive with energy. The memory of Sakura, of her warm lips and soft touch... there was no way he'd be able to sleep with the essence of her still clinging to his skin.

And then there was Sasuke.

The boy with the dark hair, the one who seemed so familiar. He stayed within Naruto's head no matter how hard he tried to ignore the urge to seek him out.

In his memory, he'd spoken with him only once; yesterday when he'd escaped the hospital in his pursuit.

Finally, he stopped resisting. He pulled his clothes on and left the house despite the time, in hope to discover the location of the one they called Sasuke.

/

Sasuke lay awake in his apartment. All day he hadn't been able to get his mind off Naruto. He plagued his thoughts. But Sasuke knew that today he was Sakura's. If she had her way, he would get Naruto to herself every day.

But he'd made sure that it wouldn't be the case.

Naruto and Sakura had finally recognised their love for each other, which was fine, in Sasuke's opinion; it got Sakura off his back, and Naruto would stop concocting ways to flirt with her.

Not that he remembered those times.

But Naruto was still his best friend. Even if Naruto had no memory of their childhood, the times they'd spent together hadn't been wiped from history.

And it was Sasuke's job to make Naruto realise that.

Sasuke pulled himself out of bed and dressed quickly. He'd seen it in those blue eyes... the memory of them was still there. Of what they'd shared together.

Outside, the weather was still warm. He had every intention of heading directly in Naruto's apartment's direction... but some force stopped him, and he looked towards to giant carvings of the Hokage's faces.

He didn't know what urged him to look there, but it was the right decision, because he saw a miniscule figure sitting at the top of them. It was barely visible from where he stood, but just seeing that speck of yellow hair, Sasuke knew it was him.

He rushed to Naruto's side.

/

"Naruto?" A voice said, and the blond smiled. He knew he would come. He'd no idea why, but he felt it within himself that Sasuke would show his face sooner or later.

Sasuke took a seat beside him.

"It's incredible, isn't it?" Naruto exclaimed. "You can see everything!"

Sasuke grinned slightly at Naruto's reaction. As Sasuke's looked over the village, he realised it was true.

The town looked like a painting, lit up with tiny lights that reminded him of fireflies. The luminescent glow of the moon shone down upon their faces, and he watched as Naruto closed his eyes, breathing the beauty of his long lost home.

"I knew you'd come." Naruto said, dropping his grin "I don't know why though. Why is it _everything _is blank... except you?"

Sasuke turned to Naruto. He had fear in his eyes, like he was afraid of what he might reply with.

"I guess Sakura told you about how you're an orphan." Sasuke assumed. "Did she tell you my whole family was killed as well?"

"No." Naruto said softly. "I'm sorry."

Sasuke sighed.

"Don't be." He said. "It's not your fault... in fact, it's the complete opposite. You were the one that saved me. I don't know where I'd be without you... but when you disappeared, it was like losing my family all over again. You have no idea what your appearance did to me, Naruto. I'm scared, too."

Naruto chuckled lightly. Sasuke took his chance.

He wrapped his two front fingers around Naruto's and prayed desperately that he would remember.

He looked up at Naruto. Naruto looked at him. His eyes widened in recognition.

"This... I've done this before with you..." Naruto gasped. "When we were children."

_We... _That simple word was enough to make Sasuke believe.

"You remember?" Sasuke asked.

"Not everything..." Naruto admitted. "Just parts... just in flashes, whenever we did this."

Naruto smiled, and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"We were so close." Naruto realised with a grin.

And then Sasuke smiled a real smile, one that had been rarely seen by even his friends, and for that moment, at least, his world was filled with happiness.

"We _are_ so close." Sasuke corrected him, and rested his head upon Naruto's shoulder, and for a while they simply stared at the moon.

/

"Uzumaki Naruto?" The ANBU asked him. Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto stood. They were back in the hospital. Naruto was to take part in deep hypnosis so he could recall what he'd forgotten.

Sasuke and Sakura could see the fear in his eyes.

Sakura gave his hand a comforting squeeze.

"It's okay." Sakura said. "We'll be right here."

She sounded assuring, but she was honestly terrified. The question stood; where had he been for all this time.

"This way." The ANBU said, and Naruto followed the masked ninja through the hospital.

_He's going to remember, _Sakura told herself. _Everything will be okay._

/

_He's going to remember, _Sasuke reminded himself. _I'll finally have my best friend back. _

/

_I'm going to remember, _Naruto realised. _I'm afraid. _

/

That was chapter 6 for Sakuxnaru! Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review please! And stay tuned!

_NEXT TIME... Naruto will remember his old life and everything in between, and lose control of Kyuubi!_


End file.
